Cassie is worried about Sam
by Moonlight29551
Summary: It is still early in Sam and Cassie's relationship, but they obviously care a lot about each other. Sam is hurt and Cassie is worried.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It is still early in Sam and Cassie's relationship, but they obviously care a lot about each other. Sam is hurt and Cassie is worried.

Themes: Cassie and Sam, worry

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

This is my first fanfiction, and English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for all the mistakes.

Any and all feedback will be welcomed with open arms, so please read and review.

Sooo, without further ado, here it is, and I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sam is hurt**

It was late night on a Wednesday and Sam was on his way back home from his practice in the nice town of Middleton when he saw a gang of five boys teasing and pushing someone. He walked quickly over to them and told them to stop what they were doing.

"We are not the bad guys here, okay?" one of the bullies said. They are all big guys and could easily take down this boy who seemed to have done nothing wrong ever in his life. "He…" the bully said while pushing the victim "is the one who has chosen to be a pain in the ass." Sam looked at the innocent boy with narrowed eyebrows while studying the scared look on his face. _This boy cannot be the bad guy here_, Sam thought.

"And you decide that it is right to beat him up over it?" Sam said looking back at the bullies. Then Sam looked at the innocent boy with compassion in his eyes, patted him on the shoulder and told him to go home. He looked back at the bullies, "I hope you understand that this is wrong." He said while putting his hands on his hips. "Don't ever do this again. Just go home, you should be ashamed of yourselves". With that, he turned around and started walking away.

"You're protecting him?" the biggest bully shouted after Sam. Sam turned around once again and with wide eyes, he saw the guy holding a bat, and he didn't seem to be afraid to use it. They were walking over to Sam, and positioned themselves all around him so that Sam was in the middle.

"He doesn't deserve to be treated this way" Sam answered looking at them around the circle that had formed around him, like a barricade he couldn't get through.

"You took _him _away from us. Then I guess we'll just have to replace him with you." Then Sam felt a fist being thrown at his jaw, and another one in his back. He barely had time to feel the blood running down from his mouth before the bat hit him with full force in his stomach. Sam bent down holding his arms around his stomach. Then his legs were kicked out from underneath him, and he was lying helplessly on the ground. It was dark and there were nobody around to help him. So the bullies had the all clear to beat him senseless.

Sam tried to get away, but there were five off them, and one of him. The math was pretty easy, they could do whatever they wanted to do. And when they got tired of punching and kicking him, they walked away, leaving him alone on the curb. It was around 1am and he got up painfully, walked slowly back to his car, and drove home. When he came home, he opened the car door and just sat in his car because it was too painful to get out. Nick was used to him working late, so he didn't have to worry about getting inside to him.

"Sam". He could hear Cassie's soothing voice. "I noticed around ten o'clock that you weren't home yet, so I started to worry," she said. Sam, who had just been staring out the front window, turned his head to face Cassie. She could now see his face full of bruises and cuts, and she gasped with worry. She brought her hands to cup his face as she examined the damage. His eye was swollen, his lip was cut, his teeth were red from blood, his nose was cut, probably broken, and he hat cuts and bruises all over his beautiful face. "What happened?" she asked.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Sam said trying not to make a big deal out of it. Even though he knew that Cassie wouldn't let it slide without hearing every detail.

"You're obviously not fine!" she said, just as Sam expected. "Please, just come inside with me. I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen and I've been worried about you all night. Now at 1:30am you are finally home and you are beaten up. Everyone else is asleep, so we won't be disturbed. Please, let me take you inside?" she pleaded. Cassie knew that Sam wouldn't go down without a fight, and she just decided to win the fight before he could fight back.

"Only if you could make me some of that tea that tastes like coffee," Sam answered with a small smile. Cassie smiled and let out the air that she had been holding in.

A tear fell down her cheek. "Cassie, I'm fine, really" Sam said as he wiped the tear away with his thumb, cupping her face with his hand.

"Sam" Cassie said firmly with her soft voice, and Sam stopped fighting and got out of the car. But the pain on his expression didn't go unnoticed by Cassie, and she quickly got to his side to help him out of his car and inside to the living room of Gray House.

She helped Sam down on the couch and sat herself beside him. "Please tell me what happened. I've been worried sick about you, and seeing you like this doesn't help," she said with worry in her voice. And then he told her everything. Well, almost everything. He left out the part about the bat. He didn't want to worry her more than he had to.

Cassie knew that Sam didn't want her to see him as a victim, but she couldn't help the tears from escaping her eyes

"It sounds worse than it is, Cassie!" Sam said and kissed her cheek. Cassie wiped away her tears, and took Sam's hand in hers stroking it with her thumb.

"There were five of them Sam! And you were all alone. I'm so sorry this happened to you". Sam put his arm around Cassie and held her tight. He didn't care that it hurt, because he knew she needed it. He kissed the top of her head and lay her down in his lap. He stroked her hair and smiled as an attempt to comfort her and show her that he was okay.

"Can you please stay here tonight?" she asked, and Sam thought about it. What would this mean? They have barely kissed before. He knew that it was more there than what they had admitted to each other. But he and Cassie had promised each other to take it slow, see where it leads. Not to mention, what would Nick and Grace think? Nick was pretty okay with them being together, but Grace had taken it a bit worse. She had only ever seen her mom be with her dad. He was taken away from them so soon, and he didn't want to jeopardize what they had.

"I know what you're thinking. This doesn't have to mean anything, I just really need to feel you close to me, to know that you're okay. I mean, you're obviously not okay, but you know what I mean. I can text Nick so he won't be worried when he wakes up to an empty house. And Grace.. I know that this might be too much for her, too fast, but she'll understand. I promise".

"Okay" Sam said in a whisper as he bent down to kiss Cassie on the lips. She reached up and cupped his face drawing him closer. She opened her mouth and let her tongue touch his lips as she kissed him back. Cassie let go of Sam and he looked at her. She was crying silently again.

"I'm so sorry Cassie" he said, not really knowing what to do. Cassie looked up at him sternly.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about" she said as she caressed his face. "It's just that.." she closed her eyes, "it's just that I could taste the blood on your lips" she said while yet another tear broke through her closed eyelids. It was hard for her to look at Sam being hurt, especially when she lost her husband because of bad people just like this. She knew that Sam just did this to save the innocent boy, and he ended up being beaten senseless because he did something good.

"I'm sorry" he said, and got a look from Cassie saying that he has nothing to be sorry about. "I'm still sorry," he said. "that I put you through all this pain. I'll go take a shower, if it's okay that I use the bathroom?" he asked.

Cassie sat up and nodded. "There are towels in the cabinet," she said. Sam went to the bathroom, found a towel and started to undress. He took off his shirt and saw the damage that was done to his upper body. It looked just as bad as his face, but the bruises were a lot bigger.

Cassie went to the bathroom to ask Sam through the door if he had found a towel. When she got there, she noticed that Sam had forgotten to close the door. She got a peek at him, and she gasped so loud that Sam turned around to look at her. Cassie couldn't believe that he could even stand up with all this pain. _He is very strong_, she thought, _but this still has to hurt so much!_

* * *

Authors note:

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review; both positive comments and constructive critisism is very welcome. If you want me to continue the story, please let me know. I already know how I want the story to continue :)


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is mostly just fun and fluff. There are so many fun characters in Good Witch, so I decided to bring in some more.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Here we go! Hope you enjoy:)

* * *

**Chapter 2: The sleepover**

Cassie went to the bathroom to ask Sam through the door if he had found a towel. When she got there, she noticed that Sam had forgotten to close the door. She got a peek at him, and she gasped so loud that Sam turned around to look at her. Cassie couldn't believe that he could even stand up with all this pain. _He is very strong_, she thought, _but this still has to hurt so much!_

"It's not as bad as it looks," Sam said walking over to Cassie and took her hands in his. Cassie gave him a look that said _don't try and make it better, I know it hurts a lot_. This time it was Sam's time to shed a tear. He didn't really know why. Maybe it was because of the pain, or maybe it was seeing Cassie this worried. He didn't want to put her through this, especially considering what happened to her late husband.

"It is okay Cassie, the bruises will go away, I'm a fast healer," he said with a smirk trying to cheer her up. Cassie held on tight to his hands, like she couldn't let go because something bad would happen again.

"Now, can I please take a shower?" Sam asked looking down at their hands signaling that she had to let go.

"Yeah.. yes, of course," she said dragging herself out of her thoughts. She looked down at their intertwined hands, let go of Sam's hands, and trailed her gaze up his torso and chest slowly. _He is so good looking_, she thought to herself. _Man, he's got muscles. That's not what I should think about right now.. He's hurt, and wants to shower_. With that she looked back up to his eyes. He was smiling at her. _Oh, he knows what I was thinking about,_ Cassie thought while she mirrored his expression with a slightly more awkward smile.

"You look great too" Sam said as an answer to her thoughts. He saw her small smile while looking at his torso. He kissed her quickly on the cheek and smiled at her when he closed and locked the door to shower.

Cassie couldn't stop smiling. Feeling like a silly teenager, her stomach tickled with butterflies. _He thinks I look great_, she thought back to what he had said. She heard the key turn in the lock and felt a little stupid that she hadn't moved since Sam closed the door. She hastily wiped the smile off her face when Sam opened the door. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her once more, but on her lips this time.

"I couldn't resist", he said with a broad smile across his face. He kissed her one last time before he closed the door again.

Cassie stood still, dumbfounded by what had just happened. Then she smiled even more, and she felt even more like a silly teenager. _He couldn't resist_, she thought while the butterflies in her stomach filled with new energy and burst around doing backflips.

Then she remembered that Sam asked for the tea that tastes like coffee. She quickly went to the kitchen and started boiling water. She found a tray, placed two teacups on it, and put one coffee-tea bag in one cup, and a chamomile tea bag in the other. While she waited for the kettle to boil, she leaned on the counter, took out her phone and started a game where she had to guess the number of the next card. Any normal person would've found this game pretty boring, but Cassie thought it was really fun because she won all the time. She could always foresee what the next number would be.

Being so drawn into the game, it was easy for Sam to sneak up on her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the side of her neck. Cassie couldn't help the silly teenager in herself and smiled widely. She turned around in Sam's embrace, she grabbed his shirt and tugged him closer to her. They bodies were smashed together, and their mouths were inches apart. The kettle started whisteling right before their lips touched, and Cassie left Sam to take the kettle off the stove and placing it on the tray.

"Hey," Sam said with a slight disappointment in his voice. "That's not fair". He brought his hand up as if he was complaining to a referee. Cassie just turned her head and smiled at him. She walked over to the living room and placed the tray on the table.

Cassie sat down on the couch and Sam walked over to the living room.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" she asked Sam.

"Not until I get my kiss" he said putting his hands on his hips and slightly tilting his head upwards.

"Fine," Cassie said matter-of-factly. "I'll give you your kiss if you'll sit down," she said, trying to negotiate. Sam sat down next to her and they faced each other. Cassie cupped Sam's face with her hands and leaned in. But right before their lips touched, when she could feel his uneven breathing, she stopped teasingly.

"Hey," Sam said, again with a slight disappointment in his voice. This made Cassie smile and chuckle, and then she kissed him softly. Her head still right in front of Sam's, she brought her hands down his chest and let them rest on his sides.

Sam wasn't satisfied with this kiss. Not after she teased him and made him wait. So he brought one hand to Cassie's neck and drew her in for another, more passionate kiss. His other hand rummaged through Cassie's hair making her moan in the kiss. Sam drew back, satisfied with this kiss, but Cassie wanted more.

Her hands tightened on Sam's shirt and she drew him closer. She parted her lips, letting her tongue brush his lips before kissing him again. They parted again but soon enough they kissed again, both caught in the moment. Sam also opened his mouth this time, their tongues crashing into each other in this passionate moment.

Cassie's hands were now roaming his upper body while Sam brought his hand from Cassie's hair to her back drawing her closer to him.

Both of them realizing that this could go a lot further than what they were ready for, they stopped the kiss. They were breathing heavily, foreheads pressed against each other, their hands still holding the other one tight. Sam let his hand slide through Cassie's hair and gave her one last kiss before he sat up straighter.

They reached for their yet untouched teacups and took a sip. Feeling the tiredness finally rush over him, Sam yawned. Cassie, feeling the tiredness as well, followed suit and yawned just as much as Sam. They put their cups down on the table and sat back on the couch.

Sam put his arm around Cassie and she leaned against him, putting her head on his shoulder. She brought up her legs so that they were over one Sam's legs, dangling in between his legs. In this comfortable position, Cassie fell asleep easily. Sam kissed the top of her head and lay his head on hers. He closed his eyes and felt the sleep taking over quickly. It was after all 2:30am.

"Wow". Sam jerked up, looking bewildered. He turned around to see where the sound had come from, and he saw a stunned looking Abigail. It wasn't that she was surprised to see Cassie and Sam curled up together on the couch. She just thought she was the only one downstairs this early. It was 6am and Abigail was up because she had to get to her flower shop and water the plants before the customers came.

"Hi," she said snapping out of her stillness and smiling to Sam.

"Hi," he said back, a little embarrassed. He didn't even know why, he just felt embarrassed that Abigail found him sleeping like this.

"I didn't know you were her," Abigail said, almost as an answer, wanting to know more.

"Yeah," Sam answered while laying a still sleeping Cassie down on the couch before walking over to Abigail.

"I got home really late last night. Cassie met me before I had even gotten out of my car, and she asked me to come inside. It was really late, so we just kind of fell asleep on the couch," he said. He didn't want to tell her all of the details about the previous night. He reckoned that these half-truths were all Abigail needed to know.

Abigail apparently thought this was a good enough answer. And she wasn't really paying much attention to what Sam was saying now that she had noticed his bruised face. "What happened to you?" she asked with a frown. "Doesn't Cassie treat you nice?" she smirked, looking at her cousin who was lying completely still on the couch.

"I got off work at around half past twelve last night and I just ran into some mean guys on the way to my car.

"You just _happened to run into some mean guys on the way to your car_," Abigail said sarcastically, not believing him this time. She had raised her voice now, not in anger, but in bewilderment.

"Well," Sam started. He looked back at the sleeping Cassie and motioned for Abigail to follow him into the kitchen to not wake up Cassie.

"I was walking over to my car, and on the way a saw a group of guys harassing an innocent boy. I went over to them and told them to stop, but then they started punching me, kicking me and hitting me with a bat. I got home at 1:30am, and met Cassie by my car." He knew Abigail wouldn't be that worried about him, that she would be more angry that people could do something like that.

"It only takes 10 minutes to drive from your office to here. They were fighting you for an hour?" Abigail asked concerned.

"Well, I lay there a bit before I went to my car, so it wasn't a _whole_ hour," Sam answered trying to make less of it than it really was.

"Still, you were being knocked senseless for forty minutes, and lay there for ten minutes." She drew a conclusion and Sam didn't want to argue any further, so he let her believe that. It was as close to the truth as he knew himself, but he still thought it sounded worse than it was.

They stood there in silence, both caught in their own minds, then Sam broke the silence. "I have to get to work," he said walking towards the door.

"Just wait one second." Abigail started rummaging in her bag. She pulled out something that looked like a sponge and what he thought looked like a pen, no, a lipstick, no, he didn't know. "You look awful," Abigail said directly. Sam looked at her questioningly. "Sorry, but you do. I can fix it with concealer," she then said. And before Sam could stop her, she was putting some liquid from her lipstick-pen on his face and dabbing it with her beauty blender.

When she was satisfied with her work, all she said was "Goodbye", and then Sam went for the door before Abigail could start with mascara and lipstick as well.

Sam was almost at the door when he heard a soothing voice from behind.

"Leaving already?" Cassie asked closing in on him.

"Yeah, sorry, I have to get to work," he said hastily while opening the kitchen door.

"Don't leave quite so soon," Cassie said walking over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. Sam drew her closer by the waist and kissed her slowly. They broke the kiss, still holding each other tight. Cassie examined Sam's face thoroughly.

"It looks so much better today, I can't believe it. You were right, it wasn't near as bad as it looked," Cassie said.

"Uh.. Well, this is the work of one miss Abigail."

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked not understanding what he meant at all.

"She said that she could _fix it with concealer_," Sam repeated what Abigail had said.

"You're wearing make up?" Cassie was now on the verge of laughter.

"I didn't see it coming," Sam said trying to defend himself. "And then, when I did, I couldn't get away quickly enough." Cassie was now laughing. "She was really fast!" Sam tried to defend himself even more.

"Well," Cassie started, pulling herself together. "She did a really good job. It looks a lot better, and it doesn't look like you're wearing any make up at all."

"Seriously?" Sam asked. Both to Cassie defending Abigail, and to the fact that it looked good.

"Seriously," Cassie stated.

Looking at his watch, Sam said "I really have to get to work now." And he kissed her slowly again.

"Are you really sure that you should go to work at all?" Cassie asked. "Last night, it looked like you were in a lot of pain. Not by you expressions, you were good at hiding them. But by seeing the bruises," Cassie continued, concern creeping into her eyes.

"I'll be fine," Sam said. "As I said last night; it looks a lot worse than it is."

"I hope you really mean it. That you don't just say that to not worry me." Cassie was now eying Sam to see if he was telling the truth.

Sam was just saying it to not worry Cassie, but for that exact reason, he wouldn't tell her that. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face and placed his hand on her neck. "I'm really fine," he said convincingly.

"Ok. Bye Sam," Cassie said letting go.

"Bye." And with that Sam gave Cassie one last quick kiss before walking out of the door. Cassie stood behind with a broad smile on her face.

"So," Abigail said walking back from the living room. "you spent the night on the couch," she continued, "together." She winked at Cassie making her blush slightly looking down at the floor.

"I just wanted to make sure he was okay," Cassie said looking back at Abigail.

"Sure," Abigail answered sarcastically. "And you just asked him if he was okay, and then you both just happened to fall asleep in each other's arms?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Cassie said believably walking past Abigail to clear the tea from the living room table.

"So, you didn't have an enjoyable evening?" she asked Cassie. Cassie just raised her eyebrow at her cousin, signaling that she didn't want Abigail to ask this many questions. Abigail, being a Merriwick, understood exactly what she meant.

"Well," Abigail started with a sigh, "lucky for you," she tilted her head, looking at Cassie, "I have to get to the flower shop. The flowers won't water themselves." She looked away from Cassie's eyes in thought. "That would have been amazing though. Then I could stay here and interrogate you," she said quickly and smiled before she left for work.

Cassie just chuckled and started making breakfast for her, Grace and the guests. Then she, as well, went to work. Although it didn't feel like work, because _Bell, book & candle_ was just a fun place for Cassie, with an arsenal of different things and lovely people.

Speaking of lovely people, Tara now entered the shop, ready for work. "Hi, Cassie" she said with her usual sweet smile.

"Hi, Tara," Cassie answered mirroring her smile.

"You look awfully happy. Did something great happen?" She said looking at Cassie turning her head slightly to one side.

"I'm always happy," Cassie said pretending to sulk. "But yes, I had a great night," She then said smiling from ear to ear. She tried to hide the excitement on her face by turning around and rearranging some candles on a shelf. But Tara saw the look on her face before she could turn away.

"Oh," she said questioningly, interested in what happened.

"Well," Cassie started, thinking about her night. "It didn't start out that good, but at the end, it was really great" she smiled, now looking back at Tara, because she knew that she couldn't hide her happiness from her daughter-in-law.

"By the look on your face I'm guessing that it has something to do with Sam?" Tara asked.

"It might," Cassie answered, her expression saying _yes_.

"Ooo, what happened?" Tara asked tentatively.

"He came home from work at 1:30, and I had a feeling that something was wrong, so I had to check," she started.

"Ah, you had a _feeling_," Tara said knowingly at Cassie, smiling slightly. "Your feelings are never wrong, was Sam okay?"

"Well," she started, not knowing exactly how much she should share, but Tara was not a person you should be worried about telling anything. "No, he was not okay," Cassie continued looking down at the floor. This brought back the memories of a hurt Sam, something she really didn't want.

"What?" Tara asked. She knew that if Cassie looked this appalled about it, then it had to be something important.

"Um," Cassie started, feeling her voice tremble. "He was beaten up pretty badly by a bunch of bullies."

"What?" Tara said now looking almost equally as upset as Cassie.

"They weren't _targeting _him." she said doing the air bunnies, "They were harassing an innocent boy, and he just wanted to help the boy. Then the bullies started punching and hitting Sam instead. He looked awful," she said with pity in her eyes. "I mean, he always looks great," she said with a small smile, "but he has a lot of bruises and cuts."

"Wha.. How.. Why.. um.. you gave me the answers to all these questions, but I still don't understand why anyone would do that to Sam, or anyone at all." She said frantically. "He is just the sweetest man in the whole world!"

"No argument there," Cassie said with a slight chuckle. Trying to get her mind off of this subject, she asked Tara "Do you think you could be so kind as to help me put together a bag of mint tea, ginger candy, a lavender scented candle? I have a feeling that Martha will come by soon with a _pressing matter concerning city business_," Cassie asked Tara.

"Sure, of course." She could never understand how Cassie did it. But she knew that Cassie was never wrong, so she started putting ginger candies into a small bag.

Just as she heard the doorbell chime, Cassie's phone did the same. Cassie looked down at the text and smiled at the name that popped up.

"Oo, is it Sam" she asked Cassie smirking. Cassie just looked up at her smiling.

"Oh, you and Sam are made for each other." Martha spoke with her high-pitched voice, hands raised.

"Hello Martha," Cassie said smiling at her.

"I know!" Tara said to Martha. "They are the sweetest!"

"Well," Martha said letting out the air with the word. "I'm don't have time to chat. I'm here on important city business. I need something," Martha started, but Tara cut her off.

"All you need is these," Tara handed Martha the bag with ginger candies, "some mint tea and a lavender scented candle."

"I see that working with Cassie really gives you some of her _magic_," Martha said, imitating firework with her hands as she said the word.

"As much as I would have loved that, no," Tara said with a sad smile. "She told me before you got here," she said smirking at Cassie who was beaming at her phone.

"So what did he say?" Martha asked Cassie enthusiastically.

"He wants to know I'm free tomorrow night," Cassie answered still looking down at her phone. Martha and Tara knew that the text said more by the look on Cassie's face. And when she finally looked up at them, they gave her looks that said _what else?_

"And he wrote that I'm very pretty," Cassie said smiling. Again, she had this feeling of being a silly teenager.

"I wish Tom would write me sweet texts like that," Martha said a little jealously. "But no time to dwell on that. The city awaits! Thanks for this," she told Tara, holding up her bag of candies, tea and a candle. "Good bye!"

"Good bye, Martha," Cassie said before looking down at her phone to answer Sam. _I'm completely free_, she answered.

Sam replied quickly: _I was thinking that maybe we could go out to dinner._

Cassie: _And I think that I would really love that!_

Sam: _Great! Can't stop thinking about you and your mesmerizing eyes_. _See you later_

Cassie: _See you later, handsome._

Sam hadn't really seen himself as a romantic guy, but with Cassie, he couldn't help it. She was just the most interesting person he had ever met.

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you for reading. This was a lot longer than the first chapter, but I felt that this was the natural place to stop. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, both positive and constructive critisism is very welcome. Please review! And if you have any suggestions, please let me know:)

I've already planned the next chapters, so please follow if you want more. There is more to the story than you know :P


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'm so sorry for the late update, but I have had a major writer's block. Please read and review. I am thankful for any and all feedback!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

* * *

**Chapter 3: The walk**

After work, Sam went straight home to have dinner with Nick. He had worked so much lately, that he felt like he hadn't seen Nick at all.

"Hi Nick," Sam said as he entered the house.

"Hi dad," Nick answered, walking into the kitchen.

"I thought that I could cook us dinner, and we could sit down and eat together. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages," Sam said.

"Yeah, I've had a lot of homework and stuff, and you've been working a lot." When Nick saw the look of guilt in his father's eyes, he added "but I totally understand. You can't just tell your patients to _break your leg next week instead, this doesn't fit into my schedule,_" Nick said and laughed.

Sam joined in the laughter, knowing that Nick really understood.

"And," Nick said walking behind the counter, "I have tasted you cooking before, and I think that I should help you. That way there are more eyes to check if we do it correctly."

"I think that's a good idea," Sam chuckled and walked behind the counter and started cooking lasagna. While they were cooking, they talked about school, work and basketball. And when the lasagna was ready they sat down by the table to eat.

"So, I woke up to a text from Cassie," Nick started. He looked up at his dad, smiling. "She told me that you spent the night there."

"Yeah, we slept on the couch," Sam said, not knowing exactly how Nick would react. "I got home at 1:30am, and she met me by the car because she was worried about me," Sam continued eating the lasagna, trying not to make a big deal out of everything that happened last night.

"You got home at 1:30?" Nick asked putting his fork and knife down and looking directly at his father.

"Yeah, I was at work really late, and on my way to my car," Sam started. He didn't want Nick to worry. "I met some mean guys who were bullying an innocent boy."

"Could you stop it? You must've still been at work until around 1:15 or something though," Nick tried to understand the events of the previous night.

Sam knew that he couldn't lie to his son, so he decided to tell him everything. He couldn't expect Nick to be truthful with him, if he wasn't truthful with Nick.

"I was finished at work around 12:30, and I saw these big guys bullying the little boy. I went over there to stop them. I sent the boy home, but then the bullies started punching me instead."

"What!?" Nick said in shock. "So those marks on your face are bruises?"

"Yes," Sam answered. "But there is nothing to worry about. I'm totally fine. Bruises go away."

"I didn't notice the bruises when you came home. And when I did notice it, I just thought that you had spilled sauce when you were cooking."

"Abigail put make up on it, so that it wouldn't be that visible."

"You are wearing make up?" Nick asked incredulously.

"I tried to stop her, "Sam said quickly in his defense, "but she was too fast." This made Nick laugh. The rest of the dinner went as usual.

When Sam and Nick were finished cleaning up after dinner, Nick went to his room to do his homework and Sam went over to Gray House. But on his way over, he met Cassie.

"Hi Sam," Cassie said.

"Hi Cassie." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I was just on my way over to you."

"Great minds think alike; I was just on my way over to you," she said and smiled. "Now that we are both outside, why don't we take a walk through the park?"

Sam smiled and took Cassie's hand. "That's an excellent idea," he said and smiled.

They started to walk towards the park talking about their day. It was dark when they had gotten to the park, but there were surprisingly many people there to be this late.

Both of them thinking about the previous night, they started to feel a little protective of each other. They didn't think that any one of them would ever be beaten down, but now that it had happened, they both felt like it could happen again any moment.

Therefore, they let go of each other's hands. Cassie put her arm around Sam's middle, and Sam put his around Cassie's shoulders while drawing her closer to him.

"Oh, hello you two turtledoves," Martha said as she spotted Sam and Cassie.

"Hi Martha," Cassie said smiling at her. "And hello Tom."

"Out for an evening stroll?" Martha asked conversationally.

"Yes, we thought it would be nice with a walk through the park," Cassie said.

"Yeah, the air is really fresh even though it is a bit cold," Sam said. He pulled Cassie closer while moving his hand up and down Cassie's back. It was an attempt to warm her, but really, he just wanted to caress her and be close to her.

Cassie put her head on his shoulder for the same reasons, and then straightened up a little, still clinging to Sam's side.

"Yes, you are absolutely right," Martha said in her enthusiastic voice. "It really is a marvelous night!" she said as she looked around. "Well, I won't keep you any longer, enjoy the rest of your night!"

"Thanks, you too!" And with that they started to walk their separate directions. But just when Martha and Cassie were beside each other, Martha leaned in closer to Cassie.

"He's wonderful," Martha whispered so that only Cassie could hear her.

"I know," Cassie replied, and she couldn't help the smile creeping up on her face. The smile was a result of feeling like a silly teenager once again. At last, they parted, and continued their strolls with their significant others.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Cassie said in a high-pitched voice to let him know that it was nothing but fun conversation.

"So," Cassie said as they let their arms fall to their sides, still walking through the park. "What are we going to do tomorrow night?" She intertwined her fingers with his.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Sam said and looked at her with a grin on his face.

"Oo, nice! A secret," Cassie whispered the last word and looked suspiciously at him.

"Yeah, you always say that you love a good mystery," Sam said, still smiling. Thinking about it a bit more, he continued, "Well, it's not really a mystery, but I hope you'll be surprised nonetheless."

"I'm sure I'll be," Cassie replied.

"Really sure?" Sam said and raised his eyebrow at her. "Because you always seem to know everything, even when I don't understand how you could possibly find out. You have a _feeling_, which means you know what's gonna happen."

"A magician never tells his secrets," she said and smiled. "But I do have a feeling about tomorrow night," Cassie started, but Sam cut in.

"You know what's gonna happen? How could you possibly know that?" he asked incredulously.

"I have a feeling that it's going to be amazing," she smiled and chuckled slightly.

Sam didn't have to say anything, because he knew that by the look on his face, and by the Merriwickness in Cassie, she knew exactly what he was thinking. Which was that she had fooled him again, making him think that he couldn't surprise her.

"I think that I can actually surprise you for once," he said. They continued their walk in silence, Sam thinking about their date, and Cassie trying to figure out what Sam was thinking.

* * *

This chapter is more of an in-between-chapter, and I promise that the next chapter will be a lot more exciting! Please review, I really want to know what you think. I have at least five more chapters planned out, but I would still love to get suggestions.

And I am planning to write a series of one-shot stories based on prompts. So if you have any, please let me know!

Until next time:)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that it took me so long to update, but here it is. Hope you enjoy this chapter:)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

"You ready?" Sam asked as he walked into Cassie's kitchen the following day.

"I am," she said as she walked over to him.

"You look amazing," he said as he took hold of her hands and looked at her dark purple dress.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she replied and slid her hand up his chest and hooked them behind his neck. He put his hands on the small on her back. They both leaned in and kissed tenderly before pulling slightly apart, their foreheads still glued together. Sam kissed her once more before pulling his head backwards to look at her again.

"You really do look amazing," he said and smiled, just looking into her mesmerizing eyes.

Cassie smiled broadly and leaned in, lingering, before she kissed him lovingly. Then she pulled her head back and moved her hands to cup his face. "Martha is right, you are wonderful," she said, looking thoughtfully and admiringly into his eyes.

"What? Martha?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's what she told me yesterday in the park," she answered smiling slyly.

"Okay, so you were talking about me behind my back?" he questioned.

"It was only nice things, and technically you were next to me," she said and moved her gaze away from him as she said "so it really wasn't that bad."

Sam chuckled and said: "You are pretty wonderful yourself." He kissed her once more.

"Maybe we should get going? I'm eager to see what you have planned for tonight," she said as she looked at the time on her phone.

"Yes, we should," Sam replied as he took her hand and started walking towards the door. "You're wonderfulness takes med to another planet," he said witty. She just smiled at him and followed him out to his car.

"So, where are we going?" Cassie asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he said and smiled.

"Fine," she said looking up at him.

"Not knowing is killing you, isn't it?" he asked. She replied by nudging him lovingly and putting her head on his shoulder, knowing that he knew that being left in the dark was annoying her.

They got to the car and drove to the Middleton Theater.

"You're surprise is going to the movies?" Cassie asked.

"Just wait until you see what movie we're gonna watch," he answered. They went inside and bought popcorn and soda before finding their seats.

"What movie is it?" she asked as they sat down.

"You'll find out soon enough." He saw that she was trying to figure it out. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on her cheek making her smile.

Then the movie started and the words "Notting Hill" were written across the screen. Cassie looked at Sam with a smile she couldn't hold back and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. She appreciated him remembering that she loved this movie.

They enjoyed the movie in silence, eating their popcorn and drinking their soda. Occasionally caressing each other's hands and arms, and looking at each other in romantic scenes.

When the movie was over, they got in the car and started driving home and Cassie thanked Sam for taking her to watch Notting Hill. But little did she know that this wasn't the end of the date.

When they got to Gray House, Sam insisted on walking Cassie all the way inside. Then Sam made and excuse to go to the back yard, saying that he though he saw a cute squirrel there.

They got outside and there was a beautifully set, round table with two retro, white chairs, a white tablecloth, candles, dinner and wine. The trees were lit up with bedazzling lights, and Cassie couldn't stop moping. Sam walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She placed her hands on his and started caressing him.

"It wasn't like this when we left," Cassie stated.

"No, it wasn't."

"But when, how?" she asked, still stunned by the ravishing view.

"I may have had a little help from Grace, Nick, Abigail and George when we were at the theater," Sam replied.

"It's amazing!" she said in loss of better words.

"We all thought you deserved this and a lot more."

"This really is amazing," she said turning around and facing him.

"You're very much welcome, but you can thank our kids and Abigail and George for this. They were the ones who actually put it together," he said looking at it all.

"Well, you are the one who is here right now, so I am thanking you," she said, making him lock eyes with her again. "You truly are wonderful, Sam." She put her arms on his neck and drew him closer so she could finally kiss him. She had wanted to do that for the past five minutes. So she was going to make the kiss worth it.

"You deserve every part of it. There are lots of lights here, but you are the one who made a flame burn inside me. You are a fantastic person, Cassie Nightingale. There is never a boring moment with you, you always astound me with everything you do and say. I can't wait to spend more time with you; you truly are one of a kind, beautiful Cassie."

A tear was now falling down Cassie's cheek and she hugged him tightly. "Oh, Sam," she said as she drew her head back slightly to look at him. "You make me feel so appreciated and loved, and I am constantly surprised by how amazing you are. I can't even begin to understand how I ended up with such a stand-up, all-through good man, who is so unbelievably nice." Then she kissed him hard on the lips. They drew back and looked deep into each other's eyes, parted their lips slightly and kissed again. This time Cassie let her tongue grace over his lips. It didn't take long until they were so invested that they had to pull back for air.

"Thank you, Sam" Cassie said with a last kiss on his lips.

"Thank _you_" Sam replied and led her over to the table.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a quick review. I'd love to hear any feedback that you might have. I'll try to update quicker the next time, I've had a lot going on. And if you like this story, maybe you'll also like my other Sam and Cassie-story "Figuring out our feelings". Happy reading:)


End file.
